Tras las cámaras
by LovelessKiara
Summary: Semi-AU. Cansados de la espera para una nueva entrega de Dissidia, Cosmos y Caos deciden empezar ellos mismos el juego. Pero hay un problema: la falta de dinero. Así que, decididos, encierran a todos los personajes de la saga en una mansión llena de cámaras ocultas. ¡La verdadera personalidad de héroes y villanos al descubierto para todo el mundo! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Ningún Final Fantasy mencionado me pertenece. Y sus personajes, desgraciadamente, menos aún. Porque yo a Yitán, a Tidus, a WoL y a Sephi, entre otros, melosfo *shoot*"

Alright, este es mi primer fanfic sobre este fandom, que tristemente veo algo abandonado. Me moría por escribir algo sobre las locuras de Dissidia, pero no se me ocurría nada… así que: comedia, humor absurdo y sinsentido, ¡y a ver que sale! xD

Aviso: OoC hasta decir basta, posibles spoilers de Dissidia y Dissidia 012 y mal vocabulario, al menos en los próximos capítulos…

* * *

Capítulo 1: Dissidia 3, ¿comin sun?

En un lugar muy lejano cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme… en un mundo entre dónde no existe ni Luz ni Oscuridad…

-¡Déjate de introducciones cutres, Cosmos! ¡Esto es algo serio! – gritó una voz grave de hombre. Una bola de papel arrugado golpeó en la frente de la hermosa mujer rubia que escribía, haciendo que una venita se le marcara en la frente.

La mujer, Cosmos, sonrió forzadamente para luego saltar sobre su "compañero" y retorcerle los cuernos.

-¡Y cómo pretendes que trabaje, entonces! ¡Necesitamos ideas para una tercera entrega de Dissidia Final Fantasy, y los de Square no quieren ayudarnos! ¡Te lo he dicho por lo menos treinta veces, Caos!

-¿C-cómo que no quieren ayudarnos? – preguntó el susodicho Caous, frotándose la cornamenta y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Y es que Cosmos no eran tan señorita como la pintaban en el juego… esas exigencias del guión…

-Pues eso, ¡que no quieren! – bufó la rubia, regresando a su sitio – Nomura dice que está muy ocupado con Final Fantasy Versus XIII y Kingdom Hearts III…

-Ya claro, como que estos dos juegos saldrán pronto…

-¡Chitón! ¿Es que quieres que nos condenen a no salir en futuras entregas? Para Kingdom Hearts aún tenemos una oportunidad… – exclamó Cosmos, mirando a su alrededor como si le hubiera dado una paranoia, arrugando papeles y volcando botes de tinta.

A Caos le resbaló una gotita de sudor en la sien.

-Tú, desde luego, no vas a salir más. Estás muerta – le recordó.

-¿Y gracias a quien, genio?

Viendo venir otra estirada de cuernos, el dios de la Discordia se alejó lo más posible de la supuesta personificación de la Armonía.

-Bueno, bueno, calmémonos… Decías que querías hacer tu propia versión del tercer juego de Dissidia, ¿no?

-Ajá – asintió, sonriendo como una niña el día de Navidad -. Pero… - añadió, borrando la sonrisa y enfocándose la cara con una linterna – no tenemos dinero suficiente.

-¿Y esa linterna?

-Caos, por favor, si no te esfuerzas no vamos a poder darle seriedad al asunto – Cosmos estaba muy seria. Caos sudó una gotita.

-Pero si… bah, que demonios… ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-El dinero.

-Ah, ya, los recortes…

-Sí… ¿te acuerdas de cuando Seifer quiso aparecer en el juego? La que se armó cuando le dijimos que no podíamos pagarle…

La escena empezó a deformarse, como si fuera a dar lugar a un flashback de esos que últimamente son tan comunes, en blanco y negro y fundidos. Pero tan rápido como habían aparecido, las deformaciones cesaron. Caos parecía confuso.

-¿Eh? ¿Y el flashback?

-¡La crisis, la crisis! – exclamó Cosmos, saltando de nuevo sobre la mesa y sacudiendo a Caos por las hombreras poniendo ojos de loca - ¡Los malditos políticos, que me roban el dinero para irme a Hawaii y ahorrar para la Play Station 4! ¡A este paso acabaremos viviendo todos bajo un puente! ¡¿No te acuerdas de que tenemos que mantener a todos los personajes de la saga bajo custodia?! ¡Los muy cabrones viven mejor que yo! ¡Y los fans les quieren más!

-Dirás los tuyos – replicó Caos, algo mareado, cuando la rubia lo soltó -. De los míos, Sephiroth y Jecht son los únicos que aún tiene cierta fama…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Seh… Bueno, de Kuja también se encoña algún que otro friki, pero suelen ser tíos en su mayoría. Tíos _muy_ locos.

-Bueno, estará contento. ¿Kuja no es gay?

-Según él, no. Últimamente anda bastante paranoico con eso de los fanboys… a la mínima te pega un salto y empieza a gritar que los hombres de verdad llevan maquillaje, y que si lleva plumas es porque es de descendencia india…

-¿Indio? ¿Él? – Cosmos soltó una risotada – Si es más blanco que Edward Cullen...

-¿Y ése quien es? – preguntó Caos.

-Bah, el pavo de "Crepúsculo". No preguntes, es que Shantotto me obligó a ver las cinco dichosas películas con ella el otro día… ahora ha empezado a ponerse kilos de purpurina todas las mañanas antes de salir de casa.

-¿Pero que es eso de "Crepúsculo"?

-Búscalo en Google, acabarás antes… ¡pero a lo que iba! ¿Sólo conseguís publicidad con Jecht y Sephiroth? – volvió la mujer al tema.

-Cómo cambias de tema… sí, sólo con ellos. Cómo todos van metidos en ésas armaduras de por lo menos ocho toneladas con las que no se les ve los morros, ¿qué esperabas? Garland, Golbez, Exdeath, Gabranth ¡todos con armaduras! La gente abuchea a Nube de Oscuridad y a Artemisa, y resulta que están muy enterados de sus respectivas vidas sexuales, una barbaridad. Luego está el caso Kuja, que mejor dejar aparte; y el de Mateus, que el pavo es tan repulsivo que no se le acerca ni su madre. Y Kefka, que es Kefka.

-Madre mía, pues los míos tienen más éxito… - comentó Cosmos.

-No me extraña, al final te quedaste con Cloud y Tidus. Te vas a quejar – refunfuñó el demonio.

-Exigencias del guión, ya te lo dije – la mujer rubia cerró los ojos y, ofendida miró a otra dirección, tratando de disimular su sonrojo. Desde luego, los de Square estaban tan locos que esa excusa siempre era válida, por extraña que fuese la situación. Maldita/bendita compañía… - ¿Y a qué te referías con Nube de Oscuridad y Artemisa?

-Oh, bueno, ya sabes. Nube no es que deje mucho a la imaginación con su atuendo, y Laguna no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. Y Artemisa… los y las fans de Squall no le tienen mucho cariño desde Final Fantasy VIII.

-Uuuh… eso tiene que doler…

-Ya te digo. Tenemos unos héroes muy locos… me pregunto que pasaría si la gente los conociese realmente. Quiero decir, sin maquillaje ni disfraz ni poderes… siendo cómo son, sus auténticos _yo_ – comentó éste.

Hubo un momento de silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el rasgar del boli de Cosmos, que hacía garabatos sobre el papel distraídamente.

3, 2, 1…

-¡Pues claro! – exclamó, dando un golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano - ¡Ya sé qué podemos hacer!

-¿Hamburguesas para cenar? – preguntó Caos, derramando las babas.

-No, idiota, ya te empachaste la semana pasada. Me refería a…

Varios susurros más tarde...

-¿Una especie de "El show de Truman"? – inquirió Caos, atónito. Cosmos no estaba loca, no, ¡estaba como una regadera!

Sin embargo, ella seguía con el plan, asintiendo vigorosamente.

-Gran Hermano, Jersey Shore, cómo se llame ahora, sí, pero con nuestros chicos. Caos – señaló a su compañero – y Armonía – y se señaló a sí misma -. ¡Es brillante! ¡Los fans pagarán para ver a los chicos comportarse en la vida real, en un reality show, sin que ellos tengan ni idea de que les están grabando!

-¿Tú crees?

Cosmos sonrió misteriosamente.

-Créeme, cariño, yo conozco bien a las fangirls.

* * *

Apenas dos horas más tarde, todos los actores que habían encarnado a los personajes de Dissidia recibieron una carta con la siguiente inscripción:

"_Querido o querida WoL/ Firion/ Onion/ Cecil/ Bartz/ Terra/ Cloud/ Squall/ Yitán/ Tidus:_

_Me honra comunicaros que vamos a rodar Dissidia Final Fantasy 021. Para ello, ruego que os presentéis mañana a las 13:00 en la parada de autobús de la ciudad para que podamos pasar a recogeros y conduciros a la mansión donde pasaréis un par de semanitas antes de empezar a grabar. Y no, no es ninguna trampa, Square accedió amablemente a prestarnos sus fondos, de verdad :D_

_XOXOXO_

_La más hermosa de las diosas, Cosmos._

_PD: Escribo la carta a mano porque la tinta de la impresora sale muy cara." _

-¿Pero qué mierdas es eso..? – preguntó WoL, con los ojos entornados al recibir la carta – ¡Será rácana, la tía! ¡La tinta sale cara, sí, pero en el cyber no cuesta tanto!

Por otra parte, los de Caos también recibieron una invitación parecida:

"_Tú:_

_Que te pasaremos a buscar mañana en autocar para rodar el próximo juego… y… pues eso…_

_Sí, Kefka, es obligatorio. Y sí, tenemos galletas._

_Caos."_

-Es la mejor carta que he escrito y leído en mi vida – Caos sonrió, muy satisfecho de sí mismo -. No va a faltar nadie.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? xD Gran Hermano Dissidia *shoot x2*

No, no será del estilo de Gran Hermano ni de Jersey Shore e.e Ni yo soy capaz de condenarlos a _ese _nivel.

En el próximo capítulo veréis como héroes y villanos no resultan ser para nada como en los juegos… y sí, todos sufrirán :D

Cosmos: "Cada review es una donación para que salga otra entrega de Dissidia ^.^… y para que ahorre para mi PS4, ¡mwahahahaha!

Kiara: "¿Cómo te has colado en mis notas? ¡Seguridad! *unos hombres de negro se llevan a Cosmos*"

Fin del capítulo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Dissidia no me pertenece. Las marcas que aparecen aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Las gafas de hipster de ya veréis quién sí son mías."

Ningún moguri ha sido herido física o emocionalmente a lo largo de este capítulo. Así como dato. Y no me hago responsable de ningún trauma que pueda causar este capítulo, ¡ya que vais a perderles a todos el respeto! XD Sobretodo a Squally *spoiler*

* * *

Capítulo 2: Porque ser un héroe convencional es muy mainstream.

-De verdad que no creo que esto acabe bien…

-¿Por qué dices esto? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Cámaras microscópicas, micrófonos ocultos..! ¡Claro que va a salir bien! – exclamaba Cosmos, dando vueltas sobre sí misma alegremente, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿Seguro? ¿Y no se te ha pasado nada por alto? – preguntó Caos irónicamente.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No tenemos escenario para el programa.

Cosmos se quedó petrificada en el sitio. Una ráfaga de viento le despeinó el cabello dorado, y apareció la típica planta rodadora de las películas del oeste.

-…¿Cosmos?

-¡El escenario! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡¿Cómo he podido olvidarme?! ¡Faltan menos de veinte minutos para que los chicos lleguen con el autobús, y yo sin una casa! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! _¡Qué vamos a hacer!_

-Cálmate, mujer, me estás taladrando el cerebro – refunfuñó el demonio -. Escucha, yo me encargo de buscar una casa disponible, ¿vale? No te preocupes.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

-Soy malo. Los malos siempre tenemos castillos de sobra – sonrió Caos con superioridad.

-Sí, eso es verdad. Que manía la vuestra. Lo mío era coleccionar Pokémons – comentó la mujer, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo.

-¿Pokémons?

-Eso sí que no puedo explicártelo…

Caos suspiró, sacando un teléfono móvil de su armadura y marcando un número.

-Organiza a los cámaras – mandó – que yo me encargo del resto.

El autobús llegó perfectamente puntual. Era de dos plantas, de color plateado con corazones y arcoíris luminosos, por lo que todos dedujeron que se trataba del grupo de Cosmos.

Ésta, por su lado, estaba en un estudio subterráneo que habían construido por ahí cerca, rodeada de pantallas, palancas y botones de varios colores distintos, junto con unos cuantos ayudantes como Cid Highwind, que entendía de esos temas (o al menos eso decía por ahí).

-¿Funcionará?

-¡Tenlo por seguro! ¡Si soy capaz de restaurar aviones militares es obvio que puedo arreglármelas con unas cuantas /&!# cámaras y unos &%$ ? micrófonos! – contestó éste a gritos.

-Vale… y, oye Caos, ¿de dónde has sacado este _peazo_ castillo? – preguntó Cosmos, curiosa.

-Seré malo, pero los colegas somos para toda la vida – proclamó éste, sacándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo -. Un amigo me debía un par de favores, y accedió amablemente a prestármelo. Tuvo que llevarse la princesa a otro, desinstalar las trampas mortales y barrer los esqueletos de las tortugas.

-Juraría que he oído eso en alguna parte…

-Imaginaciones tuyas. ¡Eh! ¡Que empiezan a bajar!

Cid enfocó una de las cámaras hacia la puerta del autobús platinado, que se abrió lentamente. Sólo se veía oscuridad dentro. Cosmos, Caos, todo el equipo de técnicos y los fans que miraban desde sus casas se aproximaron a la pantalla para ver a sus ídolos.

Y entonces…

_-¡Luz, fuego, destrucción! ~ _

-¿Pero qué..? – Caos se atragantó con la Coca Cola que estaba bebiendo y la tuvo que escupir a un lado donde, "desgraciadamente"_, _estaba Cosmos.

-Guarro… - gimoteó ella, secándose el pelo.

-¡¿Estos son Squall y Cloud?! – exclamó éste, con los ojos como platos.

Y, en efecto, ahí estaban los dos protagonistas más emo de la historia de los videojuegos, cogidos el uno del otro del brazo y saltando ahí en plan Heidi desde el segundo piso del autobús y a punto de pegarse el hostión de su vida. Y no, cantar el opening de Dragon Ball no era lo más extraño de todo…

_-¡La fuerza de la verdad nunca morirá! –_ cantó Cloud a grito pelado.

-_¡No, no, no! _– finalizó Squall del mismo modo. Ambos se miraron y empezaron a partirse de risa entonces, ajenos a las cámaras que los mostraban a todo el mundo.

-Mira que son subnormales – resopló Onion Knight cansinamente, bajando las escaleras a velocidad de abuelita.

Desde sus hogares, los espectadores no creían lo que veían. ¿Esos eran sus Squall y Cloud? Estaban irreconocibles. Cloud llevaba el pelo lacio (¡lacio! ¡Cloud Strife!) e iba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero rojo muy apretados y una camiseta de lentejuelas. Más que un ex – SOLDADO, parecía una drag queen. Sólo le faltaba el maquillaje.

Y Squall… Squall llevaba el pelo hecho una guarrada, que saltaba a la vista que no se lo había lavado en semanas, por no decir años. Vestía con una camiseta blanca larga con el símbolo de la paz en el centro, que más que una camiseta parecía un vestido. Y, tristemente, llevaba un collar de flores en el cuello.

Onion también estaba irreconocible. La sonrisa, los aires de grandeza, todo había desaparecido dando lugar a un tío con aspecto de ser más soso que Mafalda o Kiara en clase de Educación Física. ¡Ni siquiera había acabado de bajar los escalones, que no debían de ser más de cinco o seis!

Al ver a esos tres en tal estado, miles de fangirls consideraron el suicidio.

-¿Y _eso_ tiene fans? – preguntó Caos, incrédulo.

Cosmos se encogió de hombros.

-Y espérate, que solo van tres.

La siguiente en bajar fue ni más ni menos que la encantadora Terra Branford, que a simple vista parecía perfectamente normal, mirando con curiosidad el castillo al que Cosmos los había destinado a todos. Y, entonces, como si hubiera escuchado una llamada, su mirada se posó en el adorable bicho rosado y pomposo con una bolita roja de esas antiestrés en la cabeza. Sí, un moguri.

-¿Moguris? ¿Aquí? – preguntó la chica, maravillada, juntando las manos cerca del pecho. Sólo faltaba que desprendiera corazones. Todo el mundo que la miraba coreó un "Awww".

El ambiente se volvió rosa, y Terra y el moguri empezaron a correr el uno hacia el otro con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Moguriiiiiiii!

-¡Kupoooo!

-¡Moguriiiii!

-¡Kupoooo!

-¡MOGURIS HIJOS DE PUTA, CADA VEZ MÁS CAROS! - Terra sacó un par pistolas de calibre 12 y dos cañones cada una de debajo de los pañuelos que solía llevar anudados a la cintura con las que empezó a freír a balazos al pobre Moguri - ¡OS VOY A CONVENTIR EN MI CENA! ¡ESTOFADO! ¡DEBERÍAIS ESTAR TODOS EN MI ESTÓMAGO!

A la que Terra se quedó sin balas, el moguri ya era irreconocible. La chica respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando de un lado a otro.

Justo en aquel momento apareció Bartz vestido con un traje de etiqueta de color negro y una peluca rubia, idéntico a Barney Stinson de Cómo conocí a vuestra madre. Incluso traía un vasito de bourbon en la mano. Sonriendo, miró a la cámara.

-Patrocinando este espacio, os recordamos que cuando más bonita es una chica, más loca está – explicó mirando significativamente a Terra y dibujando con ambas manos lo que parecía un gráfico con una línea ascendiente. Luego, sonrió de nuevo e hizo la posturita del "True Story" antes de darle un trago al bourbon.

-¿El chico chocobo sabe lo de las cámaras? – preguntó Caos, enarcando una ceja inexistente.

-N-no – Cosmos se veía tan sorprendida como él -. Al menos que yo sepa. Pero bueno, tampoco es que el chico esté muy cuerdo comparado con los demás, así que…

-Ya…

-Hey, ¿cómo que loca? – preguntó Terra, apenada y aún desprendiendo humo y pólvora.

-¿Y desde cuando bebes bourbon? – inquirió Onion a su vez.

-Hahahahah, adoro mi vida – añadió Cloud, mostrando su preciada opinión como siempre.

-Tranqui, sólo es Sprite – rió Bartz como si nada, ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta de la chica.

-Paz, tío~ - corroboró Squall, mientras encendía un porro y se lo ofrecía a Cloud, su mejor amigo del alma - ¿Quieres?

-…creo que paso.

Squall dio una calada.

-¡Pues me cago en tu puta madre! – gritó, antes de que Cid pudiera censurar la palabrota. Acto seguido, se alejó un poco del resto del grupo y empezó dar vueltas por ahí.

-…

-…

-…y yo soy la loca…

-…bueno, como iba diciendo, bebo Sprite. Pero no porque sea sin alcohol, o porque sea menor, ¡sino porque WoL empieza a agotarnos las reservas!

-Sí, lo de WoL empieza a ser un problema serio…

-¿Queréis hacer el favor de escucharme? ¡Yo no estoy loca! – insistía la peliverde, pataleando - ¡Es Cecil al que se le va la olla! ¡Y todo después de que hacer esa maratón de El Señor de los Anillos!

Todos miraron en dirección al autobús, en cuya parte trasera estaba el susodicho apoyado en cuclillas y dibujando circulitos en el suelo con el dedo índice. De vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza para mirar paranoicamente a su alrededor y decir:

-La oscuridad me está hablando, mi tesoro…

Escalofrío por parte de todos los presentes excepto Squall, que estaba muy ocupado flipando en su propio mundo.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de instantes, que fueron aprovechados para la entrada del siguiente personaje: alto, guapo, rubio, estrella del blitzbol… y, al igual que los demás, irreconocible.

-Debería haber salido el primero del autobús… - dijo, mirando a los demás y suspirando dramáticamente -. Ahora ya es muy mainstream. Así que mejor me ignoráis un poco mientras me conecto al Instagram y empiezo a sacar fotos a todo lo que se menea – añadió, colocando su IPhone 9999 en posición horizontal y disparando fotos a todo.

TODO.

Incluso al cadáver del moguri.

Yitán y Firion bajaron entonces del autocar. El chico-mono se había abalanzado sobre Terra y había empezado a besarle los pies y a limpiar el cañón de las pistolas muy eficientemente.

-¡Aquí tienes, preciosa! ¿Aceptarás algún día salir conmigo? – preguntó, todo ilusionado.

Terra se lo miró. Fanboys y fangirls empezaron a sangrar por la nariz de la ternura que ofrecía Yitán.

-No – fue la respuesta de la peliverde.

Fanboys y fangirls (sobretodo fangirls) empezaron a maldecir su nombre por haber dejado al pobre chico tan destrozado.

Cloud se acercó a él de puntillas y le tiró una aguja de oro.

-¡Eh! ¡Me has pinchado! ¿A qué ha venido eso? – gritó él, escandalizado. De la yema de su dedo salía una gotita de sangre.

-Perdona, pero cómo parecías de piedra, pensé que…

-¡Tú estás loco! – gruñó Yitán, sentándose en el suelo y dándoles la espalda a todos.

Tidus le sacó una foto.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora le añado un filtro vintage cutre… frases en inglés… ¡y los _hashtag_! #Friendzone #ForeverAlone #QuienQuiereCasarseConMiYitan #TerraEsMala…

Por su lado, Firion había sacado un mechero y había empezado a quemar pétalos de rosa de un rosal que había por ahí cerca.

-_B__ut I set fire to the roses…~_ - canturreaba mientras éstas desprendían humo.

-Firion... ¿qué haces? – preguntó Onion Knight, no sin cierto temor.

-No son rosas salvajes. Son rosas dóciles. ¡Y las rosas dóciles deben morir! – gritó, alzando el puño en el aire y prendiendo fuego a todo el rosal entero. Acto seguido se puso en pie, con las manos en jarras sobre la cintura y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse como todo buen villano.

-¡Malvado! – exclamó un hombre de cabello rosa vestido de negro que desprendía pétalos de rosa rojos por todos lados y blandía una guadaña. Una chica rubia con aspecto de Pikachu humano se lo llevó a rastras de ahí.

-¡Son tal para cual! – exclamó Cloud haciendo pose de niña tonta y señalando a Firion y a Terra respectivamente. Yitán se echó a llorar.

-¿Quieres morir? – preguntó la chica de la mirada asesina, apuntando a Cloud con su espada.

-¡Deja de destrozar mis humildes esperanzas, idiota! – lloriqueó el chico-mono.

-_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time oooh~ Let it burn, oh, let it burn, let it burn~ _- Firion seguía con lo suyo.

Dentro de la cabina de control, Caos estaba en shock otra vez. Cid había optado por concentrarse en las cámaras e ignorar la situación. Ya le parecía demasiado haber tenido que rodar Final Fantasy VII junto a Cloud y haber aguantado todo el drama de odio-este-peinado.

-¿Pero qué..? – preguntó el demonio, apenas pudiendo articular palabra. Cosmos se encogió de hombros.

-Yitán, al tener aspecto de niño pequeño busca atención de las chicas, pero ellas lo dejan en la friendzone alegando que lo ven sólo como un hermano/mejor amigo – explicó resueltamente -. Me recuerda un poco a la trama de "La Huérfana".

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada… y bueno, en el caso de Firion, se cansó de que todo el mundo hiciera bromas respecto a lo de la rosa salvaje de sus sueños en Dissidia, y ahora se ha vuelto pirómano perdido.

Caos parecía aún más confuso que al principio, pero tuvo que volver la vista a la pantalla ya que parecía pasar algo de nuevo.

-Oh, sí, lo olvidaba – dijo Firion, aún con el mechero en la mano -. Tidus y Cloud, tenéis que ayudarme a bajar a WoL del autobús, que está un poco indispuesto.

-Sí, ya lo olimos – Terra frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué nosotros? – preguntó Tidus, deprimido, dándole un mordisco a su muffin.

-Porque sois los únicos. Onion es demasiado vago, Yitán está deprimido, Squall drogado, Cecil… no sé muy bien que le pasa, y Terra es una chica y si le digo algo entrara en modo feminazi.

-Exacto – aprobó ella.

-¡Wiiiiii! ¡Vamos a cargar con WoL como si fuera una princesa! – rió Cloud, subiendo las escaleras de vuelta al autocar, de nuevo, al estilo Heidi.

-Vale, vale, ya voy… - suspiró el hipster ex-estrella del blitzbol - #QueAscoWoLBorracho, #ComoSeMeMancheElIPhoneMeMuero…

Tardaron poco en volver a bajar los tres, cargando con el Guerrero de la Luz en brazos, que tenía una botella de vodka en la mano y cantaba algo ininteligible sobre un camión y una prostituta.

-¡_Gaaacias_, New Yoork! – gritó, dándole un enorme trago a lo que quedaba en la botella y derramándola sobre la cabeza de Cloud - ¡Ops! ¡_Pedonaa_!

-¡Mi pelo! – chilló Cloud, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con expresión horrorizada. El gesto hizo que, al soltar a WoL, los otros quedaran desequilibrados y cayeran al suelo como fichas de domino.

WoL empezó a reír como un poseso, algo que Bartz se apresuró a imitar.

-…

-…

-Adelante, dilo – pidió Cosmos, llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente.

-No, creo que me voy a callar – suspiró Caos.

Más les valía conseguir el dinero pronto.

* * *

¡La virgen! ¡Fue terrible tener que escribir todo esto! Ahí buscando como loca características extrañas en cada personaje y parodiándolas… tengo que jugar los Final Fantasy que me quedan o se me irá la olla a mí también.

Dejadme decir que adoro a todos los personajes, y que voy a ridiculizar a todos por igual… y todo va en coña, ¡así que, relax!

Esto será un poco en plan crossover… ya habéis visto las referencias a Kingdom Hearts, y sobre el castillo ya ni comentarios (sabéis cual es, ¿no?). De ahora en adelante aparecerán otros comentarios respecto a otros juegos.

¡Y eso es todo! ¡En el próximo capítulo aparecerán los del lado de Caos! Y serán igual o peores que estos xD Para sugerencias, comentarios, ideas y alguna que otra amenaza, R&R. ¡Sus quiero! xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Dissidia ni sus personajes son míos… lo típico. Pou pertenece a quien le creó (no, no sé quién es), y la canción de _Bicycle Race _al grupo Queen."

Kiara: No sé que escribir… soy un fail como escritora...

Squall: OLA K ASE. Lamentándote o k ase?

Kiara: Hostia, que susto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Squall: Soy la respuesta a tus plegarias, baby. Toma, fúmate un porrito de esos y verás como vuelve la inspiración.

Kiara: ...etto, yo no fumo

Squall: Una caladita y te doy un beso *haciendo morritos*

*Kiara le arrebata el porro de las manos*

¿Veis? Escribir fanfics no es tan difícil…

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Villano? ¿Qué es eso, se come?

-Caos...

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde están los de "tu lado"? – preguntó Cosmos, mirando a todas y cada una de las cámaras, dónde no había ni rastro de vida aparte de sus chicos, que seguían _un poquito_ a su bola.

-Pues ni idea – contestó él, simple y llanamente.

-Pero… ¿vendrán, no?

-Supongo.

-¿Por qué los malos seréis tan sosos siempre..?

-¿Y tú por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas?

-¡Eh!

* * *

En este preciso momento, en un lugar de… por ahí, cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme…

-¡Esperad, coño! ¡He pinchado! – gritó Golbez - ¡Parad!

-_I want to ride my bicycle~ I want to ride it where I like~ _- canturreó muy desafinadamente Exdeath. No era mucho peor que Firion imitando a Adele, ni tampoco tenía el estilo de Cloud y Squall y su pésima versión de Dragon Ball… pero es que encima ¡el casco le distorsionaba la maldita voz! George Lucas iba a denunciarlo en cuanto lo escuchara…

-Por favor, que alguien le diga a ese tío que se calle, estoy muy ocupada jugando a Layton y el Futuro Perdido como para hacerlo yo misma – protestó Artemisa, quien tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillín y sostenía su Nintendo DS como si le fuera la vida.

-Artemisa… ¿no estás un poco vieja para los videojuegos? – preguntó Kuja, sudando una gotita.

-¡Eh! ¡Para uno que encuentro sobre viajes en el tiempo..! – protestó la anciana que quería volver a sentirse joven – ¡Y es muy interesante! ¡Sólo las grandes mentes pueden resolver todos los puzzles de este juego y..!

Kefka la interrumpió, acercándose sigilosamente a ella y pegándole un susto.

-Al final – susurró – se descubre que Celeste es en realidad Claire, la antigua novia de Layton que murió, pero logró viajar al futuro, o sea, a la época actual. Pero al final vuelve a su tiempo y muere en la explosión.

-¡¿Pero porque me lo _spoileas_?! – se quejó ella, cosa que acentuó sus arrugas de manera notable. Kefka se rió y volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

-¡Y a Luke del futuro, o sea Clive, lo encierran en la cárcel tras intentar matarlos a todos! Y eso que toda la culpa… ¡era del alcalde! – exclamó, riendo aún más fuerte.

-¡Noooooooooooo!

-Qué asco de gente… - dijo Garland, quién ocupaba el último de los asientos y no hacía absolutamente nada (que por algo es del primer Final Fantasy) – Y resulta que son más populares que yo ahí fuera – añadió, señalando con un gesto desdeñoso al resto del mundo que tanto le jodía.

-¡Soy el Emperador Mateus..!

-Ya lo sabemos, imbécil…

-Cállate, Garland – escupió el primo lejano de Seymour Guado -. A lo que me refería es… ¡soy de la realeza! ¡No debería estar siendo transportado en una vulgar bicicleta!

-¡No pasa _ná_! – exclamó Kefka, interviniendo de nuevo. Acto seguido, puso un pie en el suelo para frenar a todos los demás y hacer una derrapada bestial y bajó de un salto para dirigirse a Mateus. Y, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue encerrarlo en una pequeñísima caja que ponía "Frágil" - ¡Solucionado!

-¡Sácame de aquí, idiota! – gritó el Emperador, furioso, dando golpes a la madera.

El payaso se limitó a reírse y le entregó la caja a Sephiroth, quien, sin duda, le pondría _muchísimo _cuidado. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-¡Eh, tú! – Exdeath, horrorizado, señaló a Kefka y a la cajita en plan Phoenix Wright, quiero decir, en plan acusador - ¿Has talado un árbol para hacer eso?

-¿Quién, yo? No, que va. Fue todo idea de Kuja – rió, diciendo un nombre al azar.

-¡¿Kuja?! ¡Te voy a mandar al Vacío, desgraciado! –gritó Exdeath, saltando de su asiento y empezando a perseguir al de las plumas. Su armadura pesaba tanto que hacía que el suelo temblara, y el pobre Kuja se sintió transportado al plató de "Jurassic Park"_,_ como si lo persiguiera el T-Rex. Lo más curioso es que hizo un cásting para la película, pero no le aceptaron, y eso le cabreaba el doble de lo normal.

-¡Ya está bien! – Garland tuvo que interponer su cacho espadón para separar a Exdeath de Kuja. Sólo que calculó mal y Exdeath tropezó con ella para darse de morros contra el suelo, cosa que a Kefka y a Jecht les causó muchísima gracia. Carraspeó y sacó un enorme mapa lleno de puntitos rojos – Vamos a comportarnos, ¿vale? El jefe dijo que fuéramos a esas coordenadas, así que vamos a ir. ¿O acaso queréis que no haya otro Dissidia?

-¿Tan malo sería? – preguntó Jecht, rascándose el oído izquierdo con el meñique.

-¡Sí! ¡Nuestros juegos están muy anticuados! ¡Muy pocos han jugado con nosotros desde Final Fantasy I, y los pocos que lo han hecho apenas se acuerdan de la mitad, ya! ¡Ni siquiera la inútil de la autora nos conocía antes de Dissidia! – exclamó Garland, dando un pisotón en el suelo y señalando al cielo.

Un folio aparentemente en blanco cayó desde a las manos del guerrero, que entornó los ojos para leer lo qué ponía.

"_FUCK YOU. __Firmado y con amor: Kiara. Posdata: yo si que jugué a Final Fantasy I, pero me cansé."_

Garland rompió el papel con un grito de furia, y Kefka se cayó de culo, de la risa. Los demás, incluso el borde reprimido de Sephiroth, tuvieron que ocultar una risita.

-¡ESCUCHADME BIEN, ANORMALES! – bramó - ¡Vamos a ir todos cagando leches hacia dónde nos ha reunido Caos, ¿está claro?! ¡Y cómo oiga aunque sea cómo respiráis, os acordaréis de mí! ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?

-¡Señor, sí, señor!

-¡PUES VAMOS!

Enseguida todos tuvieron que ayudarle a levantar de nuevo la bicicleta, porque al ser tan enorme era muy pesada y, tras subirse todos haciendo el menor ruido posible, se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Artemisa incluso le quitó el volumen a la DS, aunque a regañadientes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta a la mansión, los "héroes" seguían por ahí fuera, desperdigados, como si estuvieran en sus casas. A WoL se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol, y disfrutaba de una resaca tremenda y vómitos. Onion y Yitán buscaban en sus maletas otra botella, como locos, ya que recordaban el último episodio del guerrero cuando le entró el mono.

Por su lado, Tidus seguía con el maldito iPhone, dándolo todo en Instagram. Cecil lo miraba con la mirada perdida, a saber en qué pensaba ese pirado. Cloud intentaba lavarse el pelo con el típico Elixir que necesitas cuando peleas con el jefe final, estás con la VIT al mínimo, no puedes usar Cura y ves que te van a matar sí o sí. Squall hacía la croqueta por el suelo, eso sí, lejos de la zona de WoL. Bartz había cambiado su atuendo, ahora vestía como el mismísimo Jack Sparrow, y hacía la croqueta junto con su amigo león. Terra había optado por tumbarse al solecito y leer una revista de cotilleos, y Firion ya le había prendido fuego a todas las "rosas dóciles" que había por la zona (resultó que había muchas más de las que esperaba).

-Me aburro – dijo Cecil, y todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-¿A qué demonios esperamos? – vociferó Terra, poniéndose en pie y tirando la revista al suelo.

-Me parece que a la tropa de Garland y tal… - logró contestar WoL, antes de echar la pota de nuevo – O eso me dijo Cosmos en su última carta…

Así empezaron las protestas.

-¿Cosmos te ha enviado más de una carta?

-¡Eso son favoritismos!

-¡Cosmos sólo quiere a WoL! ¡A nosotros que nos den!

Afortunadamente para los inocentes oídos de los espectadores, Cid logró censurar la larga sarta de maldiciones poco adecuadas y anatómicamente imposibles que soltó Squall. No sabremos nunca qué habría pasado de ser así, ni quién habría denunciado a Caos y a Cosmos por ello. Y nadie tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más, pues el timbre de una bicicleta los interrumpió.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! – sonrió Sephiroth, saludándolos a todos con la mano - ¿Me has echado de menos, Cloudy?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del rubio, que dejó caer todos los Elixires, Hi-Potions y cualquier producto químico que todos necesitamos a la hora de enfrentarnos a un jefe final y que, ¡oh, qué mala suerte! No queda ni uno.

-S-sephi…roth…

-¡Hola, cariño!

-¡Quítate de encima, violador!

-¡Nunca!

-Qué interesante está esto… - comentó Terra, cogiendo un bol de palomitas y observando la escena, muy entretenida. Yitán no tardó en unirse a ella, más que nada para comer palomitas gratis y animar al loco de Sephiroth.

Y más interesante se puso cuando Nube de Oscuridad se sumó a Sephiroth, pero de eso hablaremos más tarde.

Jecht y Tidus, por su lado, también habían empezado con su reencuentro: una escena épica, cara a cara, como si estuvieran de repente en mitad de "Django, Desencadenado"… afortunadamente (o quizás no) ninguno de ellos llevaba un arma de fuego con la que herirse gravemente, y Tidus era incapaz de sacrificar su iPhone 999 para algo tan mainstream como tirárselo a la cabeza a su padre.

-Parece que nos encontramos de nuevo… - dijo Jecht, con mirada amenazadora.

Bartz lo miró con ojos brillantes y señaló su atuendo y el de Jecht, inusualmente parecidos.

-¡Hermano! – exclamó, corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

Pero, justo antes de llegar, Terra apartó la mirada de la perturbadora imagen de Sephiroth y Nube arrastrando por los pies a Cloud en dirección a la parte trasera de la mansión y disparó al suelo delante de él, a escasos centímetros de los pies de Bartz, cosa que hizo que se detuviera.

-'Tate quieto, a ver como termina esto – bufó.

Y Bartz se quedó quieto como una estatua.

-Así es – afirmó Tidus, con una idéntica mirada -. Y te recuerdo que aún me debes 5 euros de mi paga mensual.

El mayor cayó al suelo al estilo anime.

-Me temo que vas a tener que pasar sin ellos, hijo. Los gasté a la hora de desbloquear nuevas mierdas para mi Pou – explicó señalando su propio iPhone 9999, en cuya pantalla aparecía esa especie de patata-hez que se había vuelto tan sorprendentemente popular - ¡Es que es tan mono! - exclamó con un chillido maternal (digo, paternal) y haciéndole cariñitos a la pantalla -. Además, no quiero que uses mi dinero para comprarte tintes baratos. Que se te ven las raíces, coño.

-Oye, que YO soy tu hijo… y el Pou ése es una aplicación del móvil… - protestó el pobre rubio teñido, sin hacer caso a este último comentario.

-¿Eh? Ostia, pensé que tu madre ya te lo había dicho. Eres adoptado.

-¿CÓMO?

-Sí, sí. Pero lo peor es que aún tengo que pagarle la pensión por el hecho de que me convertí en una ballena de 120 por 1000 metros y empecé a matar gente así porque sí. No creo que eso sea muy legal, la verdad…

-Oye, ¿pero la madre de Tidus no murió? – intervino Squall, que seguía haciendo la croqueta. Tidus estaba aún muy en shock por la noticia, y hasta se estaba volviendo moreno por el susto.

Jecht parpadeó con sorpresa y miró en su dirección.

-Entonces… ¿a quién le estoy pagando?

Nadie respondió a esta pregunta ya que, justo entonces, Caos y Cosmos hicieron su entrada magistral. La rubia sonreía un poco tensa y escondía un fajo de billetes detrás de su espalda, lejos de la mirada confundida de Jecht, y Caos no sabía a cual de sus lacayos mirar.

-¡Bienvenidos, chicos! – exclamó Cosmos, sonriendo cálidamente en su dirección (y la de las cámaras, ofreciendo su mejor perfil).

-¡Déjate de gilipolleces, bruja! – gritó con furia Firion.

-¡Eso! ¿Qué tiene WoL que no tengamos nosotros? – añadió Squall.

-A lo mejor es el casco… - comentó Cecil, que era el que más tranquilo parecía de todos.

-No creo, Onion Knight también lleva casco – dijo Terra, al tiempo que el rubio asentía con la cabeza.

Cecil se revolvió nerviosamente.

-Pero con Onion sería ilegal… es un crío… no te ofendas, Onion. En cambio, Warrior es un adulto y…

Todos contuvieron la respiración y miraron a Cosmos, asqueados. WoL trató de decir algo, pero se dobló y vomitó otra vez entre los rosales cenicientos. Cosmos ensanchó su sonrisa, tratando de ignorar las ganas de partirle el cuello a Cecil.

-Lo que decía… ¡bienvenidos al castillo de..! De… ¿cómo se llamaba tu amigo, Caos?

-Bowser.

-¡Eso, el castillo de Bowser! – dijo alegremente, aplaudiendo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Artemisa, al oír eso, se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla como una posesa.

-¿¡Bowser!? – preguntó, completamente histérica - ¡Conoces a Bowser, Caos, y nunca me lo dijiste!

-No surgió el tema, ya sabes, entre todo eso de dominar el mundo y destruirlo, y tal… - dijo el demonio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Y podrías pedirle que… no sé… que me firmara un autógrafo en la pancha? – sonrió, resplandeciente de pura emoción. Caos titubeó, no quería que su amistad con Bowser terminara por tener que firmarle a una vieja chiflada la barriga, pero, por otro lado…

-Sí, claro. Por supuesto.

¡Era un villano, maldita sea! ¡No necesitaba a nadie más que a sí mismo! ¡Mwahahahahahaha!

-Eh, Caos, se te oye la risa mental desde aquí – advirtió Kefka, echándose a reír él también. Terra frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-…¿ya? ¿Puedo hablar de una vez? – preguntó Cosmos, irritada. Cuando la Square estaba presente, todo resultaba más sencillo: Kefka se mantenía calladito, WoL dejaba de beber parcialmente, Squall fumaba sólo a escondidas…

-Habla.

-Bueno, pues, estamos aquí para rodar la tercera entrega de Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Empezaremos a grabar dentro de unos días, cuando todo esté más… tranquilo y, eh… lleguen los de la compañía y… y todo – explicó, riendo nerviosamente.

-En otras palabras – agregó Caos, que veía que eso se iba a la porra -. Que vais a tener que vivir juntos.

Y se produjo la explosión.

-¡¿Trabajar con ésos?!

-¡¿Otra vez?!

-¡Están locos, tío!

-¡Socorro, Sephiroth ha sacado la espada!

Los dioses esperaron pacientemente a que terminaran el jaleo.

-Sí, sí y sí – dijo Cosmos con tranquilidad -. Así que ahora vais a entrar, os alojaréis en vuestras habitaciones y esperaréis a que preparemos la cena. Y viviremos todos juntos, como una familia. ¿Está claro?

Hubo un corto silencio.

-¡Me pido el cuarto grande! – exclamaron Yitán y Kuja al mismo tiempo, echando a correr hacia la mansión como alma que lleva el diablo, seguidos de cerca por Bartz/Jack Sparrow.

-¿Pero qué cuarto grande..? Tendrán suerte si pillan algo que no sean mazmorras – musitó Caos, negando con la cabeza.

-¿M-mazmorras? ¿Las mazmorras del castillo de Bowser? – preguntó Artemisa, con voz muy chillona. Cuando su jefe asintió, empezó a echar espuma por la boca y se desmayó.

-…

-…

-¿Eso siempre es así? – inquirió Cosmos.

-Algunas veces más que otras.

-Entiendo. Perfectamente.

Garland fue el último de entrar (bueno, sin contar a Sephiroth, Nube y Cloud, que estaban "algo ocupados") y, cuando lo hizo, no fue sin cierta vacilación.

-Juraría que olvidamos algo importante… - comentó en voz alta, más para sí mismo que otra cosa – Bah, seguro que no es nada importante.

* * *

-¿HOLA? ¿HAY ALGUIEN? – preguntó la voz del Emperador, mientras la pequeña cajita de madera se movía milímetro a milímetro - ¿Garland? Vamos, ¡no tiene gracia! ¡Soy de la realeza! ¡Está bien, iré en la maldita bici, ya podéis sacarme de aquí! ¡Eeeeeh!

* * *

Hale, he cumplido. He subido otro fanfic y he actualizado éste. Soy genial (?)

En el próximo capítulo me dedicaré más a desarrollar las personalidades de algunos (en especial de Kuja, que aunque lo tengo pensado apenas he hablado de él). Me centraré en los personajes que me caen mejor y en los que odio a muerte, dejando un poco de lado a los que me la suda. Si hay alguien quiere que destaque a un personaje en especial, sea del Duodecim o de este Dissidia, que me lo diga por PM o review ^^

Y lo mismo con las canciones. Si hay alguna recomendación especial, PM o R&R

Y sí, la primera vez que vi a Jecht en Final Fantasy X (en el tablón de anuncios de Zanarkand) me recordó a Jack Sparrow xD

Cosmos: "Cada review es una donación para que deje de robarle el dinero a Jecht haciéndome pasar por su esposa"

Kiara: "¿Pero no te he dicho ya que te largues? Como avise a Terra, la has cagado"

Cosmos: "…"


End file.
